


he's in his bed (i'm also in his bed)

by catbusgang



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Angst, Not kidding, Platonic Relationships, Tommy has wings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, anyways enjoy, his name is philza minecraft and he is quite old, i made this fic cus i saw a creepy reddit picture and it freaked me the fuck out, if you ship them i will ltr fucking kill u, legit it makes me sad stop all the angst im begging u, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, platonic, platonic fluff, pure fluff, thats it. thats it he has a nightmare, they are family your honor, tommy has a nightmare and goes to phils room, took me like 3 days cus i didnt want to write it but i wanted to read it, trying to make up for all the angst in the tags recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbusgang/pseuds/catbusgang
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare and seeks out Phil for comfort. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	he's in his bed (i'm also in his bed)

Tommy tensed, flashlight slipping from his grip as a familiar rhythm rapped gently on his door. He hastily shoved the book he had been reading under his pillow, no regard for how the pages crumpled and laid awkwardly in the crushed position.

"Tommy?"

"Come in, Phil!" he called, switching off his flashlight to stuff it under his blankets.

Phil swung the door open with a steady grace, the corners of his lips turned up as he leaned casually against the doorway, eyes darting from Tommy's nervously twitching, puffed out wings to the poorly-hidden book under his pillow.

"Whatcha got there, mate?" he asked sarcastically, his wings ruffling and fidgeting behind him. "What did we say about scary books before bedtime?"

"'Mmmmm, look at me, I am Philza Minecraft and I do not want my son to have any fun!'" Tommy snarked, pulling out the book and haphazardly tossing it on his bedside table.

Phil merely narrowed his eyes, grin never leaving his face for a moment. "Interesting recollection, but no. I said you shouldn't read books like that before bed 'cos you'll have nightm-"

"Oh, shut up abou'it already! I am a big man, the biggest man- I don't have nightmares, besides your helicopter parenting," he whined, smile flashing his braces as he spoke. 

The blond man laughed and shook his head fondly, locks falling in his face from the movement. He walked over to Tommy's bed and sat down on the edge with a yawn, stretching his wings out behind him. His wingspan was genuinely quite impressive, though the younger would never admit it. "'Kay, well, regardless. I'm legally obligated to remind you that I love you and bid you goodnight."

Tommy felt his heart swell and he leaned forward to let the blond's green robes swallow him in a hug. He felt an ache in his chest as Phil kissed the crown of his head just before pulling away, felt his wings droop ever so slightly, desperate to have the contact back. "I love you too, don't sleep on your wings, believe me, it hurts when you wake up." He shook out his wings as he spoke, cringing for effect.

"Fully aware, Toms."

"Just making sure."

-

Tommy was whittling the end of his wooden training sword with a pocketknife. He'd been begging and begging Phil for a real sword— please, Phil, please? It's stone- not even iron- if you're not even going to give him iron this is the least you could do, it doesn't even hurt that much— but he'd only chuckled, ruffling his son's blond hair and giving him a resounding no. 

Tommy huffed with half-hearted irritation, placing his sword on his bedside table and standing up from his chair. He began stretching out, feeling his joints and vertebrae pop and crack. It was really quite satisfying to hear, although Wilbur was quite a pussy in his opinion with that sort of thing so he was forced to do it when he wasn't around.

He flapped his wings once or twice, feeling the familiar nervous thrill leap up from being lifted before touching down again. Flying inside wasn't allowed, and though he wasn't one for rules he was really not up to debating it with Phil for hours upon hours again.

Quite suddenly, a slow knock sounded on the front door. He quickly made his way over- more teleported, really, how did he go that fast...?- and chanced a look through their peephole.

A seemingly human figure was stood there, staring straight at him through the peephole.

Tommy immediately felt his blood run cold and his adrenaline start to rush. His heartbeat screamed in his ears as he threw himself away from the door, clumsily, heavily scrabbling on the floor to raise himself up and get away, get away- 

If there were two things he knew for certain right now, it was one: that that.. thing, is definitely not human in the slightest. Its face was pale and white and the eyes black, lifeless, sunken in, the limbs far too elongated and bony to look human. Two: it was standing right outside his door, and it was looking in at him.

He felt his instincts kick in as he shakily stood up, feeling fear thrumming and pounding through his tall frame as the door began to sound with incessant, loud knocking. One knock, two knocks, three knocks. Multiple knocks could start to be heard from far more hands than two.

The knocking turned into beating. The door groaned and gave a little more as each hand pounded. Tommy was paralyzed- it was all he could do not to cry. The pounding became louder and louder and louder until finally one fist broke through the weary wood, long and bony and thin and white and reaching for the knob. 

It unlocked the door, and the figure was standing right there. It crept closer, striding at an unnaturally quick pace for its height. It reached for him, and oh, god, is this how he goes? He looked into its dead black eyes and-

-

Tommy breathed deep, eyelids flickering open as he laid in bed. Cold sweat covered his body and he made quick work of kicking the covers off to sit up and bewilderedly wonder, 'what the hell was that?'

He fought to regain control of his breathing, hands wringing as they searched for something to do. 

The blond teen took a glance at his nightlight, plugged into the wall but not switched on. He quickly tiptoed over to it, pulling it out of the wall. Tommy hummed nervously as he slowly crept to his door, still half-asleep but hopped up on adrenaline. 

He took the handle, a cold relief against hot, sweaty palms, and turned it. Opening his door just the slightest to peer through the crack and seeing nothing there, he slipped out and crept towards the room Wilbur and Techno shared.

Both of them were safe havens. Sure, they acted like normal brothers do- made fun of him, stole the remote from him, snuck his candy when he wasn't looking- but he knew they cared about him. And, plus, if something came to eat him, it had two much meatier options than himself. 

He came up to their door and paused, one hand reaching towards the handle, the other still fidgeting with the nightlight.  
A memory came quite suddenly to him.

Wilbur and Techno had been discussing weird human senses, and Tommy being the big man he is obviously wanted in. At that moment they decided to switch the topic to a sense called the 'Uncanny Valley Effect', which is when humans see something that acts human, but looks a bit... off. Not quite human enough.

He remembered that sending a chill down his spine, but he remained regardless. Wilbur went on to ramble about the effect, finding a good deal of interest in the human psyche or whatever he'd said.

"The Uncanny Valley Effect implies that there was something, -or possibly still is something- that used to be a threat to humans but didn't quite come off as human so they had to find a way to differentiate," he'd recited, waving a hand nonchalantly. 

Techno snorted. "Wil, before ascendents of current humans there were Neanderthals and all the other sapiens like that. It makes sense that they had to develop something for that," he interrupted, tilting his head.

"Oh, but it's more fun imagining some of those weird creepy creatures like Skinwalkers and all that kind of stuff," he whined. "I know it spooks Tommy." He eyed the blond with a raised eyebrow, sending a clear signal to leave the two elder brothers alone. 

Obviously Tommy hadn't left, continuing to stay even when the conversation got deadly boring, of course he didn't leave. (He did.)

But remembering that whole discussion, plus the actually-quite-frightening book he had been reading, sent a frosty chill down his spine, extending to shudder and ripple through his wings, and he shied away from the door, feathers ruffling nervously as he silently sprinted down the other side of the hall, thanking Phil for getting a house with carpeting. 

He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him with a soft click, pushing it gingerly to make sure it was closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he chanced a look at his dad. Phil was sleeping peacefully with his raven-colored wings sprawled out over his bed.

He felt guilty taking up space and being a nuisance- really, what 13 year old goes to their parents' bedroom after a nightmare?- but he couldn't help it, and he didn't want to sleep alone and afraid and all by himself.

Phil hadn't offered his room to the three of them in years, so Tommy hoped the offer still stood as he crept over to the outlet and slid the nightlight in. He switched it on, gazing minutely at the light casting the room in a soft glow. 

He then gingerly pressed a knee onto the plush mattress, glancing anxiously at Phil to gauge any sort of reaction before moving again. The process repeated a few times before Tommy actually got his whole body onto the bed.

He burrowed under the covers, raising them up to his chin, back turned trustingly to his father. He closed his eyes, a soft exhale escaping his lips as he took shelter in safety and warmth.

-

A slow, deep inhale just a few moments later made him freeze up, blood running cold. He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to look asleep.

The bed shifted as Phil sat up, wings audibly flicking behind him as he stretched out, eliciting a small sigh.

Tommy began to sweat as the blond loomed curiously over him. And... laughed?

"You need to work on your acting skills," a soft, chiding tone graced his ears as a warm hand planted itself on his shoulder. "You look way too tense to be asleep."

Tommy sighed roughly and opened his eyes, frustrated and shameful tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes as he rolled over to face Phil. He looked as calm and flowing a presence as ever, resting his weight on his arm. 

Quite a contrast to Tommy's current state. Shivering, on the verge of crying, anxious, afraid and obviously incredibly spooked.

As soon as he turned to face Phil, the older man's face scrunched up in alert concern, and he warily reached towards the teen.

"Aw, mate, what's wrong?" he crooned, pulling Tommy to curl up in his lap, making space for his wings. The younger blond laid his head on the older's chest, curly, tangled hair acting as a cushion.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, avidly looking anywhere but Phil. Shame burned his face and he curled up a little tighter. 

Phil hummed in understanding, carding his fingers through his son's hair gently. He scratched his scalp and elicited a small, pleased chirp from the teen.

Tommy immediately covered his mouth with a hand as he flushed bright red, curling in on himself.

The elder laughed and simply continued petting his hair, breathing steady and moments slow and fluid. 

-

After a few minutes, Tommy exhaled slowly, felt his fear wash away and his pulse slow as he basked in the attention.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil's voice rumbled gently, never ceasing in the steady motions.

Tommy was already struggling to keep his eyes open, and honestly at this point he could barely even remember what he came in for, so he shook his head tiredly and leaned fully on Phil.

He felt Phil nod and murmur back.

Eventually, he allowed himself to be laid down, breathing slow and steady. He felt the bed shift to adjust to Phil's weight as the elder pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair one more time before settling down beside him.

Warm, safe arms placed themselves around Tommy's middle and he felt himself slip away into nothingness as Phil's wings flopped tiredly on them both, shielding the pair.

Tense bodies relaxed, wings went limp and off they went, drowsy and cozy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just made this because i saw a scary picture and it spooked me


End file.
